runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Evolution of Combat
left Evolution of Combat (EoC) on RuneScape 3:n taistelujärjestelmä, joka julkaistiin 20. marraskuuta 2012. Sitä on mainostettu "yhtenä suurimmista sisällön päivityksistä RuneScapen historiassa". EoC toi todella paljon uutta sisältöä peliin, kuten esimerkiksi voimakkaita kykyjä, molempiin käsiin aseet, uusia Magic ja Ranged aseita, ja uusia rukouksia. Lisäksi taistelukolmio on tasapainotettu, hirviöillä on uusia hyökkäyksiä, ja Taistelutasokaava on päivitetty. Sovittaakseen valtavat muutokset, Jagex piti yllä betaa kuusi kuukautta, jossa pelaajat pystyivät mennä uuteen taistelujärjestelmään erikoistuneisiin maailmoihin. Nämä maailmat ovat erillään muusta RuneScapesta, mitään siellä tehdyille asioille ei ollut vaikutusta Live versioon pelistä. Aikomukset Jagex esitteli uuden taistelujärjestelmän monista syistä, tässä esimerkkejä: *Jagex halusi laittaa ns. taistelukolmion järjestykseen, koska se ei pätenyt. Lähitaistelu oli huomattavasti voimakkaampi kuin jouskariammunta tai taikominen. *Jagex halusi siitä suoraviivaisemman, vuorovaikutteisemman ja jännittävämmän. *Jagex halusi, että taistelu on enemmän hahmon pelaajan taito. *Jagex halusi rohkaista pelaajia taisteluvarusteiden vaihtelua. Kuitenkin todella monet pelaajat protestoivat tätä uudistusta koska se rikkoi pelin kulttuurin ja tavat. Tästä syystä Jagex loi äänestyksen, ja loi BETA-maailmat, jotta kaikki pelaajat voisivat kokeilla uutta taistelujärjestelmää. Äänestystuloksen voitti 5 valikko, jossa sanotaan "tykkään sekä vanhasta että uudesta taistelujärjestelmästä". Overall, what are your thoughts on the new combat system? *I definitely prefer it to the old system = 20.31% *I like it so far, but can't yet be sure = 19.14% *I don't like it = 19.62% *It's OK, but needs improvement = 14.31% *I like both the new and the old systems = 25.97% *I don't do combat, so I have no opinion = 0.66% Efektit Kun erityishyökkäykset siirrettiin pois pelistä, se vaikutti välittömästi tavaroiden hintaan. Jo viikkoja ennen uuden taistelujärjestelmän julkaisua, kun Jagex ilmoitti erityishyökkäyksien poistamisesta, tavaroiden hinnat alkoivat laskea. Alle viikko ennen uuden taistelujärjestelmän julkaisua kaikkien kuuluisimpien aseiden hinnat laskivat historiallisen alas. Muun muuassa lohikäärmesakset, jumalten miekat, raivon amuletit, lohikäärmeentulikilvet ja raivopäiden sormukset laskivat tunnin sisällä useita miljoonia. Myös pernix- ja torvavarusteet alkoivat menettää arvoa pikkuhiljaa, kuin myös jumalalliset henkikilvet. Kääpiöiden kanuunat ja punaiset chinchillat joutuivat laskuun. Ruoat ja taikajuomat menettivät myös arvoa, koska ne eivät enää ole niin käytettyjä taisteluissa. Riimuja, kuten esimerkiksi kaaos- ja kuolemariimut laskivat rajusti, koska niitä ei käytetä paljoa yhtään taioissa. Kritisointi Jagexin toimia on kritisoitu hyvin globaalisti. Ensinnäkin, jotta uusi taistelujärjeselmä otettaisiin käyttöön, kyseisen äänestysvalikon äänestysprosentti olisi täytynyt olla vähintään viisi prosenttia enemmän, kuin sitä vastaan olevan äänestysvalikon äänestysprosentti. Jagexin toimia voidaan kuvata diktatuurimaisina, koska se ei todellakaan noudata demokraattista äänestystapaa, ja tämä ei ole ensimmäinen tapaus kun Jagex ei ota toista osapuolta huomioon. Lisäksi ylläolevan äänestyksen äänien määrä oli huomattavan pieni suhteessa pelin pelaajiin, vaikka sieltä löytyikin "botteja". Kokonaisäänimäärä ei saavuttanut edes 100 000:tta, eikä ilmaispelaajat saaneet äänestää. Äänestämään pystyivät vain maksulliset pelaajat. RuneScapesta lähti useita tuhansia pelaajia, vaikka massiivisen päivityksen tarkoitus oli juuri päinvastainen. Sen idea oli saada uusia pelaajia ja vanhoja pelaajia takaisin peliin. Samalla päivityksen astuessa voimaan, se jakoi koko yhteisön kahtia. Vielä enemmän se jakoi yhteisön kahtia, kun Jagex ilmoitti avaavansa Old School RuneScape -pelipalvelimet. Mod Markin omassa keskusteluryhmässä kuukaudenpäivät olivat hyvin kiireisiä, sillä joka toinen asia mitä näkyi puhelaatikossa, oli että joku moderaattori potki pelaajan ulos ryhmästä. Jagex, tai kukaan muukaan Jagexin henkilökunnasta, tai pelaajamoderaattoreista ei hyväksynyt uuden taistelujärjestelmän kritisointia, vaikka se olisikin ollut lähes neutraalia kritisointia. Myöskään oman mielipiteen kertominen ei ollut hyväksyttävää, vaikka se olisikin ollut hyvin neutraali vastamielipide taistelujärjestelmästä. Tällä hetkellä RS3:ssa on keskimäärin 31 000 pelaajaa paikalla samaan aikaan, kun taas OldSchool:ssa on 50,000 pelaajaa. RuneScapen foorumeilla ollut mellakka johtuen uuden taistelujärjestelmän päivityksestä peliin hiljennettiin voimakkaasti, ja samalla tapahtui suuri pelaajien hiljentämistapaus, jossa hiljennettiin ehkä eniten pelaajia kuukauden sisällä kuin koskaan ennen koko pelin historiassa. Myös kuuluisa Faladorin mielenosoituspaikka oli hyvin täysi.